dc_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of DC Cinematic Universe Films
Green Lantern These aren't my ideas because they actually made it. Go onto a different wikia if you want to read about it. Arrow (T.V. Series) These aren't my ideas because they actually made it. Go onto a different wikia if you want to read about it. Man of Steel I can't make any ideas of it because it's going to come out on June 14, 2013. If you want to read about it, go onto a different wikia. Green Lantern 2: Rise of the Manhunters A sequel to the 2011 Green Lantern movie. The villians of the film will be the Manhunters, and the film has the original cast returning. It is set to be released on July 19, 2013. Wonder Woman The first live action film based on Wonder Woman. The film will take plot from the animated film, but making differences in the plot, such as the addition of Cheetah. Wonder Woman will be played by Gina Canaro. It is set to be released on August 1, 2014, to rival Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy. The Batman A reboot of the Batman film series. The film will star Jon Hamm as Batman. The film will star Black Mask and Hush as the villians. It is set to be released on June 13, 2015. The Man of Steel Returns A sequel to the 2013 Man of Steel film. It will star Henry Cavill reprising his role as Superman. Lex Luthor has been hinted as the villian. It is set to be released on July 19, 2015. The Flash The first film is based on the Flash. The Flash in this movie will be Barry Allen. He will be played by Chris Pine. The villians of this movie will be Weather Wizard and Captain Cold. It is set to be released on December 26, 2015. Aquaman The first film based on Aquaman. The film will star Alexander Skarsgard as Aquaman as Aquaman. The villian will be Black Manta. It is set to be released on Febuary 24, 2016. Martian Manhunter The first film based on Martian Manhunter. The film will star Doug Jones as Martian Manhunter. The villian will be Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz. It is set to be released on March 15, 2016. Justice League The anticipated Justice League movie. The film will star Henry Cavill as Superman, Jon Hamm as Batman, Gina Carano as Wonder Woman, Ryan Reynolds as Green Lantern, Chris Pine as the Flash, Doug Jones as Martian Manhunter, Stephen Amell as Green Arrow, and Alexander Skarsgard as Aquaman. Lex Luthor will star as the villian. It is set to be released on May 27, 2016. The Knight A sequel to rhe 2015 Batman film. It will star Jon Hamm reprising his role as Batman. Robin (Dick Grayson) will appear as his ally. The Riddler, Profesor Hugo Strange, The Reaper, Two-Face, The Penguin, Killer Croc, and Poison Ivy as the villians. It is set to be released on April 17, 2017. The Man of Steel Forever A second sequel to the 2013 Man of Steel film and a sequel to the 2015 Man of Steel Returns film and the finale film of the Man of Steel series. It will star Henry Cavill reprising his role as Superman. Bizarro, Parasite, and General Zod will be the new villians of this film. It will be released on June 27, 2017. The Caped Crusader A second sequel to the 2015 Batman film and the sequel to the 2017 The Knight film and the finale film of the Batman series. It will star Jon Hamm reprising his role as Batman. It will have Robin (Damian Wayne), Red Robin (Tim Drake), Nightwing, Batgirl, Huntress, and Azrael as his allies. It will also star Ra's al Ghul, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Bane, Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow, Man-Bat, Firefly and the Ventriloquist as the villians. It will also have Catwoman as a villian, but later she changes into one of Batman's allies. It will also have the Red Hood as a villian. It will be released on June 1, 2019. Justice League 2 A sequel to the 2016 Justice League film. It will star Henry Cavill as Superman, Jon Hamm as Batman, Gina Carano as Wonder Woman, Ryan Reynolds as Green Lantern, Chris Pine as the Flash, Doug Jones as Martian Manhunter, Stephen Amell as Green Arrow, and Alexander Skarsgard as Aquaman. Lex Luthor, Bizarro, and Bane will star as the villians. It will be released on August 14, 2019.